The use of imaging inspection apparatus is known, including those which utilize X-ray imaging. Such apparatus are used to inspect articles such as personal luggage of airplane travelers at airports for such undesirable items as explosives and drugs.
One particularly successful example of such apparatus is that which utilizes what is referred to in the art as “X-ray Computer Tomography” (hereinafter also referred to as, simply, XCT). XCT apparatus are in wide use in the medical field for providing medical imaging such as patient body X-rays. XCT (often referred to in the medical profession simply as “CT scanning”) produces a cross sectional image from a grouping of attenuation measurements taken at different angles about an object such as a patient's chest or head, while the patient is maintained in a stationary position.
Modifications have been made to such apparatus to make these adaptable to taking images for non-medical purposes. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,367,552, issued Nov. 22, 1994, for example, a rotating XCT scanning unit is used which requires an object to remain stationary during scanning. This apparatus is designed for detecting concealed objects, such as explosives, drugs, or other contraband in a person's luggage. The apparatus uses scanning to identify concealed objects with a density corresponding to the density of target objects such as explosives or drugs. To reduce the amount of scanning required, a number of pre-scanning approaches are described in this patent. Based upon pre-scan data, selected locations for scanning are identified. The resulting scan data is utilized to automatically identify objects of interest, which identification is further verified through automatic analysis of such attributes as shape, texture, context, and X-ray diffraction. The objects of interest are then reconstructed and displayed on a computer monitor for visual analysis by the apparatus operator.
In order to make such apparatus capable of even higher speed scanning, such as that useful for scanning the luggage of large numbers of travelers in a relatively shorter time period than provided by conventional stationary apparatus, even further modifications have been made. One such apparatus is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,236,709, issued May 22, 2001, in which a continuous, XCT imaging system includes a conveyor which moves a closed package for being scanned along the conveyor past three spaced sensing stations. At each sensing station a plurality of X-ray sources each emit a fan beam in the same scan plane which passes through the package to a plurality of detectors opposite the X-ray sources. One scan is a vertical perpendicular scan plane relative to the direction of travel of the package along the conveyor belt and the remaining two scan planes are horizontal scan planes at right angles and transverse to the direction of travel. One horizontal scan plane is a left to right scan plane while the remaining scan plane is a right to left scan plane. Each detector provides multiple energy outputs for the same data point in a scan slice, and the detector outputs are stored until all three sensing stations have scanned the same cross sectional view of the package in three directions. Scans are sequentially taken as the package moves continuously through the sensing stations and scanned data corresponding to cross sectional views of the package is accumulated. The stored data is calibrated and normalized and then used in a Computer Tomographic algebraic reconstruction technique. This is described in this patent as a “multi-spectral CT reconstruction”, where the density of a reconstructed object is determined by the attenuation which it causes in the scanning X-rays while the atomic number of the object is determined from the multiple energy scan output. In a classifier, the density and atomic number are compared to a table containing density and atomic number identification values for specific objects to be located.
Other examples of various scanning apparatus systems, including those with and without conveyors, are shown and described in the following U.S. Patents.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,052,433, issued Apr. 18, 2000, there is described an apparatus for performing dual-energy X-ray imaging using two-dimensional detectors. The apparatus consists of an X-ray source, a 2-dimensional X-ray detector, a beam selector, and a second 2-dimensional X-ray detector. The subject is located between the X-ray source and first detector. The beam selector prevents primary X-rays from reaching selected locations of the second (rear) detector. A pair of primary dual-energy images is obtained at the rear detector. Using a dual-energy data decomposition method, a low-resolution primary X-ray first detector image is calculated, from which a high-resolution primary dual-energy image pair is calculated. In addition, the data decomposition method is used to calculate a pair of high-spatial-resolution material composition images.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,018,562, issued Jan. 25, 2000, there is described an apparatus for automatic recognition and identification of concealed objects and features thereof, such as contraband in baggage or defects in articles of manufacture. The apparatus uses multiple energy X-ray scanning to identify targets with a spectral response corresponding to a known response of targets of interest. Detection sensitivity for both automatic detection and manual inspection are improved through the multiple-energy, multi-spectral technique. Multi-channel processing is used to achieve high throughput capability. Target identification may be verified through further analysis of such attributes as shape, texture, and context of the scan data. The apparatus uses a statistical analysis to predict the confidence level of a particular target identification. A radiograph, CT image, or both may be reconstructed and displayed on a computer monitor for visual analysis by the apparatus operator. Finally, the apparatus may receive and store input from the operator for use in subsequent target identification.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,991,358, issued Nov. 23, 1999, there is described a data acquisition system for use in a CT scanner which consists of an analog-to-digital converter for generating digital signals in response to analog signals representative of projection data taken at a relatively constant sampling rate. The apparatus also uses an interpolation filter for generating projection data for a plurality of predetermined projection angles as a function of the digital signals irrespective of the sampling rate. This patent references a known system which includes an array of individual detectors disposed as a single row in the shape of an arc of a circle having a center of curvature at a certain point, referred to as the “focal spot”, where the radiation emanates from the X-ray source. The X-ray source and the array of detectors in this known system are positioned so that the X-ray paths between the source and each of the detectors all lie in the same plane (hereinafter the “rotation plane” or “scanning plane”) which is normal to the rotation axis of the disk. Since the X-ray paths originate from what is substantially a point source and extend at different angles to the detectors, the X-ray paths form a “fan beam.” The X-rays incident on a single detector at a measuring interval during a scan are commonly referred to as a “ray”, and each detector generates an analog output signal indicative of the intensity of its corresponding ray. Since each ray is partially attenuated by all the mass in its path, the analog output signal generated by each detector is representative of an integral of the density of all the mass disposed between that detector and the X-ray source (i.e., the density of the mass lying in the detector's corresponding ray path) for that measuring interval.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,629,966, issued May 13, 1997, there is described a real time radiographic test system which consists of a protective housing and a conveyor for conveying articles to be tested through the housing. A real time radiographic test instrument is located in the housing for performing a real time radiographic test on the article. The test instrument includes X-ray equipment disposed for directing an X-ray beam within the housing in a direction which does not intersect the conveyor. An article-handling actuator is located in the housing for repositioning an article from the conveyor to a position in registry with the X-ray beam, for maintaining the article in registry with the X-ray beam while the real time radiographic test is performed on the article and thereafter returning the article to the conveyor. The article-handling actuator and the X-ray equipment are designed such that each article to be tested is positioned substantially identically relative to the X-ray beam.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,583,904, issued Dec. 10, 1996, there is described a laminography system that allows generation of high speed and high resolution X-Ray laminographs by using a continuous scan method with two or more linear detectors and one or more collimated X-ray sources. Discrete X-ray images, with different viewing angles, are generated by each detector. The discrete X-ray images are then combined by a computer to generate laminographic images of different planes in the object under test, or analyzed in such a manner to derive useful data about the object under test. This system does not require any motion of the source or detectors, but simply a coordinated linear motion of the object under test. Higher speed is achieved over conventional laminography systems due to the continuous nature of the scan, and due to the ability to generate any plane of data in the object under test without having to re-image the object.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,524,133, issued Jun. 24, 1996, there is described an X-ray analysis device for determining the mean atomic number of a material mass by locating a broad band X-ray source on one side of a testing station and on the other, a detector, comprising a target having X-ray detectors positioned adjacent thereto. One of the detectors is positioned and adapted to receive X-rays scattered by the detector target in a generally rearward direction and the other detector is positioned and adapted to detect forwardly propagating X-rays scattered off axis typically by more than 30 degrees, due to so-called “Compton scatter.” Each of the X-ray detectors provides signals proportional to the number of X-ray photons incident thereon. The apparatus further includes means responsive to the two detector outputs which form a ratio of the number of photons detected by the two detectors and forms a numerical value thereof. A look-up table containing mean atomic numbers for given numerical ratios for different materials is used, as is a means for determining from the look-up table the atomic number corresponding to the numerical ratio obtained from the outputs of the two detectors. The atomic number is provided as an output signal.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,483,569, issued Jan. 9, 1996, there is described an inspection system for inspecting objects with “penetrating radiation” having a conveyor with first and second portions which are separated by a gap. Illumination by this radiation is provided in a scanning plane which is located in the gap, and the system may be used for the inspection of thin objects. Additionally, the illumination may be arranged in the inspection of normal size objects, e.g., suitcases or cargo boxes, so that it does not include a ray which is perpendicular to any face of the object. Further, the relative orientation of the scanning plane and the faces of the object may be arranged so that the illumination does not include a ray which is parallel to any face of the object. A scanning configuration wherein the illumination does not include a ray which is perpendicular or parallel to any face of an object having parallel faces, for example, a rectangular solid, results in a display projection of the object which appears to be three dimensional.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,259,012, issued Nov. 2, 1993, there is described a system which enables multiple locations within an object to be imaged without mechanical movement of the object. The object is interposed between a rotating X-ray source and a synchronized rotating detector. A focal plane within the object is imaged onto the detector so that a cross-sectional image of the object is produced. The X-ray source is produced by deflecting an electron beam onto a target anode. The target anode emits X-ray radiation where the electrons are incident upon the target. The electron beam is produced by an electron gun which includes X and Y deflection coils for deflecting the electron beam in the X and Y directions. Deflection voltage signals are applied to the X and Y deflection coils, and cause the X-ray source to rotate in a circular trace path. An additional DC voltage applied to the X or Y deflection coil will cause the circular path traced by the X-ray source to shift in the X or Y direction by a distance proportional to the magnitude of the DC voltage. This causes a different field of view, which is displaced in the X or Y direction from the previously imaged region, to be imaged. Changes in the radius of the X-ray source path result in a change in the Z level of the imaged focal plane.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,026,983, issued Jun. 25, 1991, there is described an apparatus for examining food products for undesired ingredients by means of laser irradiation. A laser beam scans the food products according to a predetermined pattern. Variations in the intensity of the laser beam passing through the food products indicate the presence of undesired ingredients. This method is carried out by an apparatus which comprises two parabolic mirrors, a laser emitting a laser beam so as to originate from the focus of one of the mirrors and a detection means positioned in the focus of the other mirror. The food products are moved between the mirrors by conveyor belts.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,020,086, issued May 28, 1991, an object is scanned by an X-ray beam from a circular position on a target resulting from the electron beam being scanned in a circle by appropriate control signals from a beam controller and applied to the deflection coils of a microfocus X-ray tube. Tomosynthesis is accomplished by the well-known method of in-register combination of a series of digital X-ray images produced by X-ray beams emanating from different locations. This is achieved by positioning an X-ray source at multiple points on a circle around a central axis. This system eliminates some mechanical motion in that the detector does not have to rotate. However, practical limitations of pixel size and resolution tend to limit this system to inspection of items with small fields of view. Additionally, the system still requires an X, Y table to position the object under the field of view.
The above patents are incorporated herein by reference.
The accurate, rapid inspection of moving articles such as multiple luggage pieces, often having many different sizes and shapes, is, understandably, a relatively difficult task, as indicated by just some of the difficulties mentioned in some of the above patents and elsewhere in the literature pertaining to this art with respect to articles in both stationary and moving positions. Undesirable movement of such articles along the path on which these travel may result in erroneous readings. In large apparatus in which a conveyor is the best means of such article transport, undesirable vibrations or other motion by the parts of the conveyor (e.g., the rollers, belts, drive motor) may contribute to such errors.
The present invention defines a new and unique inspection apparatus which, in one embodiment, uses imaging technology (e.g., XCT scanning) in combination with a moving conveyor which substantially prevents undesirable motion to the articles moving along the conveyor and being inspected. The apparatus is thus able to effectively inspect (e.g., scan) articles because the articles move along its conveyor in a smooth manner during inspection.
It is believed that such an inspection apparatus would constitute a significant advancement in the art.